When Bulma meets Sakura
by GeekC
Summary: Universes collide, futa and shadow clone ensue. More or less a commission for BlasterMaster101.


**A/N: This story is kinda like a request as it was written following a chat with BlasterMaster101.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball nor Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

* * *

On a day like any others, in the forest near Konoha, a strange sphere appeared in a flash of light and with a thundering boom. A door suddenly appeared on the until then smooth side of it, and a short haired girl in a tight fitting shorts and zipper jacket, with a small messenger bag, stumbled through it and fell unconscious on the forest floor, the door closing behind her.

Sakura Haruno, head of the medical team, arrived at the scene with three others ninjas and kunoichis. They waited a few minutes, and as the sphere did not move or emit any menacing sound, Sakura decided she could handle this alone.

She approached slowly, so as not to too much surprise the stranger if ever she awakened. As she did not gave any sign of consciousness, she took her in her arms, and went directly to Konoha's hospital.

There she had to remove the stranger's clothes to examine her and to change her into an hospital gown.

Unzipping the jacket, she uncovered a tank top, closely hugging a quite big bosom, which, judging by the small lump at the top of their curve visible through the fabric, was bare under it, and giving a glimpse of her stomach.

As she removed the top, she found that she was true, the stranger was wearing no bra.

Now that the stranger was topless, she could have a good look at her.

She had never been much into girls, she had already made it with other girls, but as she let her eyes wandering on the stranger's pink little nipples and her soft looking stomach, she felt herself strangely drawn to her.

As she was reaching out for one of her boobs to toy with it, as if she was entranced, she snapped back to reality… She was Sakura, head of the Konoha medic team, and she had to help this stranger in distress.

She then undressed her fully, her eyes slightly lingering between her legs, and did several check-ups.

The stranger was just knocked-out, and the only thing to do was to let her rest and wait until she regained consciousness, which she did quite quickly.

The first she said was: "Whe-where am I?".

"You're at Konoha hospital", softly said Sakura. "I'm Sakura, head of the medic team. We found you in the forest. What's your name?"

"I'm Bulma", she said. Then looking around, she asked: "What's the date?".

"It's March, 5th", answered Sakura.

"And the year?", asked back Bulma.

Sakura was taken aback, but answered nonetheless, "We're in ****".

Then Bulma looked like she had just realized and jumped out of her bed.

"Where are my clothes?", she asked. Sakura pointed to the chair where she had put her clothes on.

Bulma went to the chair, grabbed something in her bag, and ran out of the room into the corridor. Spotting the closest staircase, she tumbled down it.

Still running, she exited the hospital, and navigating in the streets of Konoha with the help of her strange round device went to the forest.

There she ran through the underbrush right for her spherical ship, not minding all the bushes and low branches that caught her gown, tearing it gradually away, and scrapped her skin.

When she reached her ship, which opened in her presence, she was naked and had scratches everywhere on her body. She stormed inside, and few moment later she sat on the threshold and buried her face in her hands, her elbows resting on her lap, defeated.

It was in this position that Sakura found here when she reached the sphere, and she sat beside her, placing a comforting arm around her elbows. As she did so, Bulma looked up and hugged her, squeezing her naked breasts against Sakura, putting her head inside the crook of her neck.

She then let her go, Sakura gave her jacket to cover herself up, as it was chilly, and they walked back to the village. On the way, Bulma explained why she was so distressed.

"I am not from this time", she said.

Sakura looked dumbfounded. Bulma then talked about her previous experiments with her machine, and what happened during the last trip (there had been a short-circuit that damaged the time travel core beyond repair).

At the village, Sakura offered her shelter, while she would be looking for her own home and what to do in this time.

Quickly Bulma found a job in Konoha's electrical and electronical appliances' repair shop, job for which she was very skilled.

And soon she had enough money to afford having her own housing, but the two girls still hanged out together as much as possible.

Unconsciously, it was always activities involving the two of them spending time together wearing as less clothes as possible: time at the onsen, at the swimming pool, naked dip and sunbathing in Sakura's secret spots in the forest…

On a hot day, as they were chatting sitting on Sakura's living room's floor, wearing only their undies, Bulma made the first step.

While quickly unfastening her bra and discarding it away, she went on her knees in front of Sakura, grabbed her hands, put them on her boobs, and leaning forward softly kissed her on her lips.

As their lips parted, Sakura stuttered: "Wh-what was that f-for?".

"To thank you for all what you've done for me, a total stranger, in the last past months", answered Bulma with a sweet smile. "And don't tell me that you didn't liked it", she added with a slightly pouting face. "I've noticed how you look at me all these times we spend together naked. And truth be told, you also do not leave me unmoved…"

As a response, Sakura tightened her grip on Bulma's boobs and pushed on them until she was lying on the floor. Astride Bulma's legs, she straightened up on her knees to unhook her bra and remove her panties.

Leaning down on Bulma, she squeezed their boobs together, hard nipple brushing against hard nipple, and kissed her languidly.

Then on all four, she turned around to put her pussy in front of Bulma's face. "Now, show me your gratitude."

And as Bulma put her hands on her butt and started licking her, she put Bulma's panties down and burrowed her face between her thighs.

Bulma was really skilled and soon, both came, Sakura flooding Bulma's face and Bulma soaking Sakura's living room's floor. Then lay on the floor panting.

"What about inviting some guys? I'm in for some dick...", asked Bulma.

"No", said Sakura, "I want you for me alone… But if it's a big meaty dick you want, I can do something…"

Sitting up her legs spread open, she focused for a brief moment, moved her hands in swift movements, and then crossed together her joined index and middle fingers from each hand on her clit.

As she did so she started whimpering, but from pleasure, not pain, and right under Bulma's eyes her clit split. The newly created sprout quickly grew to a thick veiny throbbing dick that reached her chin.

"Whoa… Do you do that often?", asked Bulma.

"N-not *huff* regularly *huff*, b-but it always h-had *huff* been to enjoy it by myself", answered a panting Sakura.

"It will be a real honor to be the first to taste that meat", said with a mischievous smile Bulma as she crawled on her hands and knees toward Sakura.

She then grabbed with both hands Sakura's dick and started to slowly lick its head, running her tongue all around it, and sometimes pushing it a little deeper in her warm mouth.

As she came, Bulma was surprised by the sheer amount of cum, her eyes bulging out as her mouth quickly filled up, her cheeks swelling up and some cum even coming through her nose.

Taking Sakura's dick out of her mouth coughing to avoid being smothered, she was covered in a thick layer of gooey white cum by the end of the first spurt and by a second one.

When she had spit out enough cum to be able to talk again, she said: "So much…".

"Yes, I should have warn you that I would come so much…", said a slightly confused Sakura.

Bulma lay on the floor on her back, spreading invitingly her legs wide open: "Now, come have you first pussy and fill me up!".

Sakura kneeled astride one of Bulma's legs lifting the other on her shoulder, positioned the tip of her dick in front of her pussy, and with a big thrust burrowed herself to the hilt as she kneaded at Bulma's goo covered stomach.

As Bulma did not seemed to be in pain, she started pounding her. Her warm wet pussy felt so good that it was not long before she came again.

The first spurt was enough to fill up Bulma's pussy, inflating her stomach, and as the second was coming, she took her dick out of Bulma's cunt, which let thick cum leaking out of it, and pressed it against her stomach, its head between her tits.

Once covered in a thick layer of her own warm gooey cum, as she always ended up when enjoying by herself her dick, she laid down beside the equally cum splattered Bulma.

"It's a shame that you couldn't enjoy your dick… It is really amazing…", said Bulma.

Then, after a pause: "By the way, do not you ninjas have some technics to duplicate yourself?".

"Yes", answered Sakura, "I can do this. Why do you ask it?".

"Do you never thought of using it to enjoy your dick in your pussy or to fuck a real pussy?"

"No, never…"

"Now is the time for you to enjoy your own dick!"

Sakura got up, her dick still standing rock hard before her. She once more closed her eyes to focus, and once more moved her hands. Thick smoke shrouded her, and when it blew away, two Sakuras stood where there had been one. The clone was recognizable by a mark on the forehead.

Sakura had already watched herself in a mirror when having her dick, but it was the first she could really look at it.

Kneeling in front of her clone, she grabbed her dick with both hands, and proceeded to lick its head all while starting to move her hands up and down the whole length of the shaft. The clone being in part herself she perfectly knew how to make her come quicker, with a good fingering of her clit, which she did. And for the first time ever, she could enjoy whole one of her cumming on the front of her body.

She then went on all four, her butt facing her clone: "You know what to do…".

The clone then grabbed her by her hips and buried herself to the hilt. Bulma was right… Her dick was really awesome, it had nothing to do with a man's dick or a dildo… The best was when her clone exploded inside herself, inflating her stomach till the cum overflowed.

The clone was dismissed, and they spend some time massaging each other with the cum they each took out of her own pussy.

"Couldn't there been more than one clone? It could be great if we could both have at least one dick in our hands all while having one in our pussy…", asked Bulma.

"Yes, it's possible", said Sakura.

"So, what are you waiting for? Do it."

Sakura once more stood up, her hands once more made their dance, and this time, when the smoke dissipated, there was 5 Sakuras (1 original and 4 clones).

Two clones lay down on the floor, Bulma and Sakura then took their dick, put it in front of her pussy, lowered themselves on it to the hilt and started bobbing up and down, their still cum covered boobs bouncing.

The other two clones went to their sides, facing each other. Sakura and Bulma each took one dick in their left hand and slipped their right between the thighs of the other clone. They lowered the dicks to their mouths, rubbing their head against each other, all while licking them.

After the clones all had disappeared once they had come, the two spend some time cuddling in the resulting gooey mess.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that I lived up to the "commissioner" expectations and that you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
